A Flame Burns Despite Despair
by bluedranzer77
Summary: A young teen, abused because of her existance, is thrown into a new world...a world that is the videogame she just beat! It's hard to trust and even love someone when all you've known is hate and a pinprick of love on the edge of a cliffside. CH10 up! FFI
1. The Calling

Well, I have a fan fic called "Silver Wishes and Golden Dreams" staring the Legend of Zelda…so this is my second here.

So if you're ever in the area, drop by and take a look at it!

"Talking" A person Talking

'_thinking'_ Unless Character Point of View

_**Flash back**_

_**Me: Feh, I wish I owned Final Fantasy I but I don't……happy now? Muse comes in next week.**_

I don't remember when I blacked out, I just did.

I sighed as my waist length honey blond hair swept around my battered bruised form. Uncle just must have come back from Mother's grave when he decided to vent out on me…

I sighed as I took look of where I was.

Darkness is what greeted me. However, I could see myself perfectly. I winced as I tried to move my left pinky. A bolt of pain went through me and I moaned, a bit raspy though. It must be broken.

I looked over to my right hand and twitched the digits. Nothing broken but not un-bruised either.

I twitched my feet. A swollen ankle at the worst. My jeans were shredded and cuts and bruises spotted my legs through the hole in the fabric. The sleeves of my favorite red shirt were ruined by blood, seeping through the rips and tears in the fabric.

I felt wetness seeping out of cuts on my face from where the vase shards hit me. Some blood dribbled into my forest green eyes. My tears converted to crimson and vermillion as blood mingled with the salty wetness that escaped my eyes.

I wonder how Vanille and Feeya are to cope if I'm not there to take the abuse for them…

Sometimes I wonder if Dad ever knows…

Lillian Hikari died giving birth to me. It's rare but it happened. Uncle loved her but she married my father, Serge Fushicho.

Father and my wonderful aunt Lilia Fushicho, own a computer business that's vastly expanding into a mass electronic company. They're constantly away on business trips so that's when Uncle Kataz deems it right to pay me "Visits" and "Take Care" of me for my father.

Father is a truly wonderful man…A bitter laugh escapes my lips. I can just wonder what he'd do to Uncle if he ever found out. But I can't say a thing…or Vanille will be the one to become the next victim.

A sudden bright red light fills my vision in this void as I lament on my… 'interesting' thoughts.

I squint to get a better look. The light loses less of it's glare and I look at the small, but blinding crystal before me.

_A great darkness shrouded the world…_

_The wind died…_

_The sea raged…_

_The earth decayed…_

_Only a prophecy kept hope alive in people's hearts…_

"_When darkness veils the world, four warriors of light shall come"_

The red crystal darkened to an almost dull state before coming to rest at my chest. If I didn't know any better, this sounds like that Final Fantasy game I played with Vanille the other day…

I'm posting another chapter perhaps today or tomorrow…or next week. Depends…please Read and review even a flame!


	2. Away From It All

Me no own Final Fantasy I. So you no sue.

* * *

A girl appearing to be the age of 16 was sprawled out against the grass under the shade of a great oak tree. The steady in and exhale of her breath pushed a red crystal up and down on her chest, softly rising with each breath.

A small wisp of honey blond hair fell across her face and was blown away by the small puff air that slowly eased out of her sleeping body. A white cloak with red triangles at the hems and ends of the sleeves covered her form and retained some body heat.

The sound of approaching footsteps made her forest green eyes open in awakening as she bolted up from the ground. The crystal flew into her cloak, to be hidden from prying eyes.

The foot steps ended up belonging to some creatures. '_Goblins,_' she thought, as she picked up the staff lying by her side a scared moment ago.

She swung at the oncoming one that tried to harm her face, she lucked out and shattered it's skull. He flailed out and caught one in the arm and then swung down, earning a nick on the face from it's sharp but crude dagger.

She winced at she killed another, and this time received a bruise on the hand from reacting too slow. She wasn't a fighter…but in this world, some one might decide otherwise.

One of them tripped her and she fell on her face, rolling to the side to avoid the attack she knew coming. Only it never came. She looked up to see a man in armor killing the one that made her kiss the dirt. He flashed a grin at her before facing the fourth one that tried to give him an initial on his face.

She heard the air sing as a small throwing knife embedded it's self in another foe. She looked to see a man clothed in green, wearing a bandana with a tuff of blond hair sticking out, lashing out at a Goblin that tried to impale a man in a black cloak and funny looking straw hat, casting some sort of spell.

She turned her attention to the fighter once again as the last of the Goblins died. She slowly got up. Her crystal fell out of her cloak. The man eyed it with interest.

"So you're one of us I suppose from that crystal." She got a better look at him. He wore the standard armor of a warrior. A chest plate, and red clothing. A blue crystal bounced off the cool metal of his protective gear. She eyed the broadsword he sheathed. She could see that he had nice blue eyes and wispy light blond hair. She looked to the green man.

He was clothed in all green, varying in greens. She noticed that he had the same looking features on his face at the warrior did. The same color hair, although a tad bit darker and darker blue eyes. A stray tuff of hair did poke out of the bandana attempting to keep order to his hair. A green crystal fit snug against his chest. She turned her attention to the last man.

He was cloaked in not a black robe, but green stripped pants and a blue robe. She could faintly see his face. Nice chocolate eyes and black hair. The eyes seemed to give off a little of a glow. He wore orange gloves and gripped a staff tightly in his left hand. The straw hat shaded his face from the sun. A brown crystal was resting on his chest.

She stood up and attempted to dust her self off before introducing herself.

"Um…I am Hikari Serenity Fushicho…I am grateful for you assistance. I don't know what may have happened if you hadn't been here…" She rubbed the back of her head blushing as she did so. "I don't know how I could have fallen asleep…"

"Ryu Valderon" This came from the warrior.

"Dragon" remarked Hikari. He nodded. The slim green man spoke up.

"I'm Genki Valderon! Although I'm 17, younger than Ryu here, I'm faster than him." He flashed a cunning grin when Ryu looked over to him annoyed.

"Energy." Hikari noted with pride as Genki nodded to her.

"Kage Katasuma. Just because I'm a black mage, the name doesn't mean anything." This came from the last man.

"I'm sure you don't live in darkness. Nice to meet you all." She bowed to the three men. Her father took her to many social gatherings so she was trained in respect.

"Where did you get that crystal?" Ryu asked. Considering the crystal was resting near her chest, she decided not to glare at him for staring in that general direction. She thought back to what had happened.

"I don't know when I backed out…but I remember being in some sort of void. And then this crystal appeared." She twitched her left pinky and was mildly surprised it was healed. After all, she did fight some Goblins, right?

"I guess it brought me here…where ever 'here' is" She knew for sure where she was. After all, a week ago, she and Vanille finished the game.

She was in the world of Final Fantasy I.

"So…I guess I'm stuck here…for the duration."

"Then you are a Light Warrior, such as us." Kage spoke up. He walked up to her and held the crystal in his palm, inspecting it. After a while he moved back, letting the small shard fall back on her chest.

"It's real. It's faint, but I can tell it's real." He nodded, as to confirm this.

"Great, so what does that mean?" _'I think it means that I have to go around the country side with three men. Dad would freak.' _She mused as she though over her options.

"Well, we're on our way to Cornelia to see the King so…you could come with us…" Genki drawled off. Ryu picked up.

"That is, if you don't mind. Personally, since you're a white mage, and they're not known for being able to fight well, you should come with us. We won't try anything that's not appropriate if that's what you're wondering." He commented as he looked at Hikari's pondering face.

"Ok. I trust you. Lead on to Cornelia!" She followed in beside Ryu, because she felt the most at ease with him.

"Awww! How come you get to walk beside the pretty girl bro?" Genki complained. I hauled his hand so he was on my other side. Kage came behind me.

"I think I'll like you guys. You remind me of my brother's back home…well, not blood brothers but close enough." She beamed at them, hoping to make the best of the time she had in this world, away from the pain that awaited her back at home.

* * *

I'll love you people forever if you R&R! 


	3. A Plea for Help

I will say again. I do not own FFI…but I wish I did. But would I be here if I did? Oh and I apologize for all the POV changes…I tended to wander off and type the wrong thing. And if I went to change it, it would just stare at me and say "You'll mess it up! How can I know if my face darkens or something!" So there you have it. Oh, and for pricings? I've forgotten most of them but I'm trying to make it reasonableish so…I'd play the game and find out it's just that I can't due to the fact I'm back at school.

* * *

She looked in awe at the small town at the feet of the castle. It looked like a pleasant place to live one day perhaps.

"It's pretty. Nothing really like this at home I think." She noted a weapon shop and an armor shop.

"We'll go there later. First we have to take care of reservations at the Inn and then go to the castle."

She nodded and followed the others to Inn, Genki holding the door open for her with a mocking bow. She giggled at his actions and went inside.

"That will be 30gil for all four of you. I'm sorry to say but we only have 2 rooms left. But they do have 2 beds in each."

Ryu looked at her, looking for silent agreement. She nodded her head once. He spoke to the woman.

"That's fine." He produced a few coins and put them on the counter. He started getting out more but Hikari stopped him. She shook her head. "I'll pay for my quarter."

Hikari dug around in that pouch she noticed earlier. _'So this is what Gil looks like.' _She looked at a 1gil piece and a 5gil piece. Her fingers pulled out 2 more 1gil pieces and put them on the counter. The sum equaled 30gil.

The woman nodded and handed over the keys over to Ryu and Kage.

"Check out time is noon tomorrow. Don't lose the keys or a fee will be charged. Your supper will be brought to your rooms later tonight."

Hikari followed them to the 2 doors upstairs.

"So…" She waited to hear who she would be sharing a room with. All she could hope is that he didn't snore. Or sleep talk.

"I guess you can stay in mine." Replied Ryu. He looked off to the side. She looked around but Genki and Kage were already entering their room.

"You better not snore or I'm shoving your pillow in your mouth!" Hikari giggled at the chibi image of Ryu suffocating on his pillow.

"I don't snore! Genki is the one who does!" She tried to picture Genki snoring. This sent her into laughter.

"I feel sorry for Kage!" She swiped at her eyes, wiping away the laughter tears from her eyes.

"I DO NOT SNORE! I ONLY DO WHEN I'M HAVING A GOOD DREAM!" Genki screamed at them through the wall.

"Uh-huh, sure you don't hun." Remarked Hikari as she entered the room.

The room was good quality for 30gil. The sheets were white with a brown comforter on top. The pillows looked soft. There was a bathroom off to the side. It looked big and decent enough. It didn't smell, which was a plus.

There was a dresser across from the bed, and the curtains were fluttering in the slight breeze that came through the open window.

All in all it was a good room. Hikari shucked off her White Mage robe, and tossed her bag onto the bed she wanted, the one closest to the window. She looked at her body.

All of the cuts and scrapes were gone. Not even a scar. The tears in her clothing were gone. On a double take, they weren't her normal cloths. She wore a black skirt; it was silky but thick and durable, good for a fight. There was a small red design trailing up from the hem to her hips of flowers and feathers.

Her torso was covered by a red undershirt with black roses continuing from the pattern of her skirt. The sleeves weren't tight, but they didn't cling skin tight either. A Black over shirt went on top, a red pattern of roses over the black. The sleeves were sort of like kimono sleeves but not quite.

A pair of knee height brown laced leather boots peaked out from under her skirt. She lastly looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Huh…strange…" she looked at her face. Her green eyes were the same forest green with small icy pine…her completion was fair and semi tanned… her pink lips curved into a smile before gaining a neutral line…

"What's strange?" Ryu asked from behind her. His back was turned to her. Being the gentleman he was, he had quickly turned around when she took off her cloak earlier. He wasn't sure if she was getting changed or anything.

"I'm decent, but thanks for the thought." Hikari said, immersed in her interesting reflection. She had noticed his turned back. He spun and faced her. She was trailing a slender finger over her cheek.

"What's strange? Is something wrong?" He asked again. A small look of genuine worry began to seep across his face.

She remembered back to the time her face was covered in a few scars. Her father often wondered what had happened but she had told him she had gotten into a few fights at school protecting the noobies from the bullies. Which actually did happen a few times but most happened because of her uncle.

"It's…nothing…I just thought something had happened to my face…although it is kind of strange…" Her index finger slid one last time over her face before she turned to face her bed. She opened her bag and started emptying the items on the bed.

A belt with small mini pouches, a few sets of cloths…with no pants in sight except for assumed bed clothing, a few bottles containing a green liquid, a smaller bottle containing what appeared to be a few red feathers, and a sleeping bad greeted her. Not to mention a few things that a traveling woman would need.

"Good, you have the proper traveling items…and a few potions. That's good. You know any magic yet?" Ryu commented from over her shoulder. He glanced at her things before sitting on his bed and rearranging his pack too.

"No…at least, I don't think I do…oh it's complicated."

"What is?"

"Everything."

"……..?" He raised his eye brow.

"Look, we'll hole up in our room for super and I'll explain then. It's a very long story and I don't want to repeat it again."

He chuckled. "Well I did hear you earlier mention something about 'this world'…so I am assuming you otherwise come from another?"

"Yeah you could say that…wait, you believe me? You're not gonna laugh in my face and say I'm mental?" Hikari asked, disbelieving. This earned another laugh from Ryu.

"I'm not saying I completely do, but it is possible. There have been stories of people saying things of higher technology in legends of the past. It could happen."

She sighed. "As soon as we're done talking to the king, I'm getting some leather armor, a spear, something pointy and sharp and some pants." She grimaced at the though of running around in a skirt. It was not appealing.

"Why a spear and something pointy if you're a White Mage?" he asked. White mages normally only carried a staff or a light weight hammer because they weren't trained for heavy combat like knights.

She gave a sigh and faced the other way so he would not see the lone tear that sped down her cheek.

"Because, I don't want to be a burden. I want to make a difference in battle if my magic is ever lost. I want to protect and heal."

* * *

They were in the audience room, kneeling before the King. Hikari had put back on her White Mage cloak, and her bag remained at the Inn. However, she had on her belt, which held many healing items. She had earlier made a quick stop at the Mages School and had learned to cast Cure and Dia. Kage had also stopped at the school and learned Fire, Bolt and Sleep.

Her crystal hung around her neck and was visible against the white fabric. The King finally spoke as he ushered us to rise.

"You seem to be the Light Warriors in Sage Lukahn's prophecy…the crystals deem that…however," He mused to himself. Hikari glanced at the others. Ryu stood there waiting patiently, with Kage you really couldn't really because of the hat, and Genki was having trouble keeping silent and still. She wished the King would cut to the point.

"One, or in your case, is not necessarily a legend. You don't just 'become' someone with a crystal; you work to 'be' a Light Warrior. You earn and gain the right to be a legend."

(**Hikari's Point of View) ((I had to change, I suddenly just went into her POV and id take something from it if I converted it! lol))**

Genki was close to making a noise. I soundlessly kicked him from his right.

"My daughter, Princess Sarah has been kidnapped by Garland, a general once in our service. It pains me so greatly to see a betrayal like that. I want you to go save her. My men have failed. However if you truly are the Light Warriors, you shall prevail and bring back my beloved daughter. And," He said, making Genki close to bursting, "I know the bridge has been out. I shall get all of my men to rebuild the bridge with haste should you succeed. Is that a fair proposal?"

I nodded my agreement to Ryu. Genki huffed with impatience but agreed too. Kage just stood there, gazing back at the royal.

"Yes your Highness. We accept this quest and shall return with Her Majesty, Princess Sarah. We will leave tomorrow as sunrise."

"Very well, do not fail me. I would have you arm up from our armory but at the moment, we have no extra to spare. Shipments of metals have been slow to reach us and therefore we have limited weaponry. For this I deeply apologize." He inclined his head, a dismissal. We all bowed and walked out of the hall.

"I'm going to go and get some pants. I can't stand skirts and I'll just freeze my legs to death sooner or later…" this made them laugh a little. "Don't worry, I still have my 492gil, I won't blow the whole thing." This made them laugh harder.

"Well, just make sure you get to the Inn before dark, ok? I don't want to have to send Genki to look for you!" Ryu grinned. I blushed. Sometimes, yes, if I'm not watching where I'm going I tend to get lost a lot…

I nodded and went off towards the hall. I got outside after losing my way and ending up at the Queen's room. I had comforted her, telling her that we would return with her daughter. The other princess, who was a few years younger than Sarah, came in with tear stains on her cheeks. I had gathered her into a hug when she launched herself at me and I promised to bring back her older sis.

"Promise? Pinky promise?" She looked at me with hope in her eyes. I took hold of her offered pinky with mine.

"I promise. You'll be able to hug her all you want when we come back."

I walked into the armor shop. I saw Ryu and waved to him. He waved back at me and the clerk ushered me over.

The clerk had soft purple hair and blue eyes. Not very common but then again here what can I expect? She looked to be around 18-20. She wasn't dainty like most of the woman I saw here so far, but she had a strong build. I'd assume that because of her working in an armor shop.

"So she's a white mage hmmm? And you want armor, not just standard cloths and cloaks eh?"

"Yes. I can deal with the extra weight! I have to…I have to…" I trailed off. I didn't want to talk about my past.

"Well, normally it's only the men who wear the armor around here but I'm pretty sure I can find you something." She hustled into the back.

I tapped my foot and started humming as I waited.

"What are you humming? It's nice. Sounds like something my mother would sing." Ryu startled me out of my humming. I broke off and turned to face him. Just then the shop keeper came back. She had something made out of metal.

"I found this and a leather one. It's a Iron guard. It's specifically made for woman. It looks to be about your size. It's not too thick, but not hammered especially thin either. It's not at good as a warrior's armor but just a tad bit stronger than a standard suit of leather armor. Here, try it on."

I complied and took off my cloak, and the back shirt. I loosened the straps at the side and eased it over my head. It fit snugly as if it were made for me.

"It fits nicely. And it's not as heavy as I was expecting." I commented as I walked around. I would be just a little slower in battle but I think I would get used to it. "How much for it?"

"I'd say 40gil. That good?"

"I'll take it." I said as I handed over my money. That left 352gil. I noticed that Ryu was up close and looking at my armor.

"Is something wrong with it?" I asked as he moved away.

"It's in good condition. When was this made?" he asked the shopkeeper. She turned to him and gave him a grin.

"I made it myself last year. I stored it near the back because I didn't think a woman would come around and buy it anytime soon. I keep all of my equipment in the best condition. I don't want anyone dying on me because of faulty armor."

I spun around, getting used to the feel of the cool metal against my clothing. I later bought a small bracer, as a last defense against an enemy.

"I'll come with you to the weapon shop to see if we can find something to suit you." He chucked. "I've never seen a white mage that wanted to go into combat instead of stay in the back."

"Well, since I'm the only healer, I will stay in the back. However, if you and the others are knocked down, or you need the help, I want to be able to do something instead of sitting there uselessly. I hate being useless. I want to be able to help." I bit my lip, listening to the silence.

(NORMAL POV)

"I see. And pardon my asking, but why is that?" Ryu looked at her as he asked. Her face seemed to darken.

"I don't want to talk about it. Please." _'I wasn't able to help 'Mara… And I wasn't able to help Joey…'_

"I respect your privacy. Everyone at one point of their life has something they don't wish to share… But cheer up. Oh man, I'm starting to sound like Genki." He smiled as some light returned to her eyes. _'She looks kind of cute when she smiles…wait, "cute"?'_

"Hey, are you two gonna stand in front of the weapon shop and flirt all day or are you actually gonna go inside?" Hikari's face turned redder than Ryu's shirt. Ryu went over to the speaker and gave him the noogie of doom.

"All right, all right already! I was kidding! Ack, you're messing up my bandana!" Genki gasped between laughs and grunts. After they had finally stopped in their show of brotherly affection, the three went inside the store.

Hikari tried to ignore the blush on her face as she took in all of the different weapons that hung on the walls and were stored in crates, barrels and on display with suits of armor.

"What can I do for you?" The woman from behind the counter said. She didn't say anything about Hikari's flaming cheeks. She looked exactly like the woman in the other shop. She assumed that they were twins, or at least sisters.

"Do you have any light swords, or spears a white mage could use?" Ryu asked her. The shop keep raised an eye brow.

"A white mage wanting a warrior's weapon? Now that's a new one. But not unheard of."

"I just want to defend myself. Can I get a small dagger as well?" Hikari asked. She looked over to where Genki was observing a rapier on the wall. It wasn't thin like the ones in pictures she'd seen; it was more along the lines of a Katana.

"Sure little missy. Here." She handed me a real good quality knife. It shimmered a silver color. Ryu walked over and whistled.

"A Mythril knife? Aren't those just a little expensive?" he asked. Genki was looking over his shoulder and placed the rapier on the counter.

"Normally, and this is the last of my stock." She grinned and noticed Hikari's guard. "That's my sister's work, isn't it? I remember her making that last year. If she sold that to you then I can afford to let this knife go for 150. Take it if you want it."

"Are sure about that? Mythril is an expensive alloy." Ryu picked up the knife as Hikari started counting out her money. He turned it over in his hands, looking for any flaws that might cause it to break. He found none and put it back on the counter.

"I'll just have to wait for some more raw materials and make some more. If you want, when I get some, I'll ask my sister to make some armor especially for you. It might get pricier as it gets better but it'll be easy to move in and won't hinder you movement as a male's armor might. And it will fit better too. I can also work on a little special something if you want too."

"That's so kind of you. I'll have to make sure I stop by here form time to time." Hikari commented as she stuck the knife in her bra, a last hidden resort if there was need. "If it wasn't for this journey business, I think you, me and your sister could be good friends. Well, it's not to say we can't right now, it's just we couldn't hang out as much."

"Well," she commented as Ryu brought some polish, cleaner and a sharpening stone to the counter. "Friends we can be, and when you're done, we'll have all the time in the world to become better acquainted. The name is Aliena, and my twin sister over next door is Alyanna. Drop by any time for a chat. It'll be fine and I need a break from my work."

Ryu pocketed his purchase and went over to Hikari. Genki was looking at the different throwing stars. He turned his head to look at Hikari. "You might want to get something bigger, longer, sharper and pointier to jab uglies with." He turned back to the projectiles.

"So what kind of jabbing weapon to skewer uglies with do you want?" Asked Aliena.

"Um…I sort of want a spear but…I'd be easier to move around with a sword I think."

"Well…you can sort of keep a distance with a spear between you…but with a sword you usually only need one hand." Remarked Ryu. "Personally, I'd suggest a sword. It's faster and easier to ditch in the middle of a fight."

'_What do I want to use? … Spears are good and semi distancing…but then swords are easier to handle… But you can jump up in the air and impale things…but then again you can shank people with a sword…'_

Hikari shook her head in thought. She looked at the shurkins on the wall that Genki was admiring. A few of them were big but not the size she was looking for. Her eyes lit up. She went over to Aliena and started whispering in her ear.

"_I have an idea." _

"_Yeah, shoot."_

"_You think you can make a shurkin this big?" _Hikari nodded over to the shurkins and made a few hand gestures. IT ranged in size to about the size of a barrel but just a bit smaller in height and more width. Aliena's face took on complexion but then took on the face of tackling a challenge.

"_I'm the bet forger in the world! Well, if I do say so myself how. Yeah I can make one. It'll be basic, at least until I can get better materials to work with. Don't worry. I have a few cousins and friends in neighboring towns. I'll give them word if this is your weapon you're gonna use. They can crack open their pretties and make shurkins for you so you don't have to come back here for every upgrade."_

"_That would be great. This way it can be a close range weapon of I use it as a slasher, and if I want to stay behind I can just whirl it at the uglies. Although you can bet that one day I'll get a great spear from you and become a Dragoon!"_

"_no problem. I'm looking forward to that day. You'll be the best Dragoon in history if I have anything to say about it. I'm sure Alyanna will help out with the armor!"_

"_Great, so how much and how long?"_

"_I can have it ready by tomorrow, at the most. I'd say around 50gil. I have no projects that I'm working on. Besides, today was supposed to be my work day so I can close the shop for awhile. For an extra 30 gil I have a few extras I can give you. They'll be helpful."_

"Oh…thank you so much!" Hikari hugged Aliena. They both wore knowing grins on their faces.

"I'll pick it up tomorrow then. I'll pay you now too." She put 80 gil on the counter. Aliena grabbed a few things from a shelf and put them in a small draw string bag.

Hikari peaked in to see 5 throwing stars, and a cleaning kit and sharpening stone. "Thanks again!"

"No problem. I gained a new friend in the process too. You! Green boy! Hurry and make up your mind! I have work to do!"

Genki ended up buying a few throwing knives and stars as well. They exited the shop and met up with Kage.

"Hey!" Hikari shouted at him. He looked up from the book he was reading by the fountain and looked up at them.

"You know where a clothing shop might be? I kinda need to get some pants. I don't want to go gallivanting around the country side in a skirt." She blushed as the others laughed a little.


	4. The Night of Stories

I don't own it…so you can't do a thing…and Square can't singe my ass. Thanks for the reviews. I feel happy! I also do not own Play-doh…and the rest of the shebang.

_**Dreaming/Flashback**_

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

Hikari had finally gotten her cloths. She even bought two skirts just for the heck of it. One was a nice deep purple, and the other a forest green._ 'My dad used to tell me all the time green was my color.'_

She had also had gotten 3 sets of pants. 1 was black, one was brown and the last was green. Hikari had also gotten a few sets of underclothes and 3 sets of shirts. Black, green and brown. They were the same material as the cloths she was wearing at the moment.

'_And it only cost me 60gil. That leaves me with 42gil. Not too bad I suppose.'_

It was surprisingly night already. IT wasn't too dark out, because only a few stars were in the sky, but she was still a little worried.

She sighed. _'I don't like the dark. I'd heard too many stories of what happened to the woman caught in the slums after dark. It wasn't fun at all.'_

She winced as she was brought out of thought, by the loud night noise of the bar. It was open at night for a few hours until midnight or longer on special holidays. She winced again as she got a few whistles and pokes from the men, and a few glares from the woman on their laps.

She hurried upstairs and knocked on her room door. The door opened to show Ryu sitting on a chair by the table, Genki on Ryu's bed humming absently, and Kage being the one to let her in. She nodded her head and sighed once he shut the door behind her.

"At least it's slightly muffled here. That's a relief." She collapsed onto her bed and groaned.

"So what kinda weapon did you get?" Genki asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise…you'll see tomorrow…why can't men ever keep their hands to themselves…" Hikari proceeded to mumble a few muffled curses into her pillow.

"So that's what all the whistling was about." Kage remarked. He was sitting in a chair by the window looking at the starts outside.

"Unfortunately yes…" She rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

"Well, supper is here already. We just didn't want to start without you." She absently looked over to where Genki was heading. On the table were four trays of food, and a pitcher of water. There seemed to be a stew and bread combo on the trays. She sighed again and swung herself off the bed and dragged her feet over to where the others were heading.

"Smells sooooooo good." Genki was practically drooling over his food before he even sat down.

"For once so far, I agree with you. Haven't eaten all day!" Hikari bowed her head said a quick prayer in her head before eagerly starting on the stew. After a small food fight (which involved Genki winning only to have his bandana snatched by Hikari and chasing ensued) all four were sprawled out against the beds, full and happy.

"I guess I have to tell you guys about my world… Though there's not much to tell." Hikari sighed, mulling over on what she could and couldn't leave out.

'_No way in hell am I telling them about my uncle and his…"Visits".'_

Ryu looked over at Hikari, waiting for her to start. Kage simply nodded his head, while Genki sat strait up, waiting for her to start talking.

"Well…you might have guessed I wasn't from here when I commented about this world…so…agh, I don't know where to start." She sighed.

"Why don't you start with differences…if there is any." Kage said. She rather liked that.

"Ok then…well, first of all, what's this word's name?" She was assuming something like Gaea.

"Gaea." Genki said while handing upside-down from the bed. _'Wow I'm good!'_

"Ok then. Earth, my world, has higher technology. You can talk to people from all around the world with telephones…you can send people messages with out paper on the internet. It's hooked to a machine that well…bottom line is that you can use it to talk to people…or write…whatever.

"We have different weapons, ones that can kill from far away with bullets. You put it in a gun, and it sends the bullet, which is a small piece of metal usually, at very fast speeds and normally kills on impact, although a few people have lived." All three of them winced.

"Um…here it seems more like the medieval ages… We had swords, and now some people only learn how to use them for fun…the air is much cleaner and fresher here. At home it's more…constricting, humid, smoggy…it's different. It's that way because we use a lot of gases and cars…"

"What's a car?" Kage asked. Her eye brows furrowed a little before she started making a few hand gestures to accompany her speech.

"Well, it comes in many different sizes. It's like a carriage but can go faster, and there are no horses. And unless you have gas in the car, it won't work. Although lately the gas prices have been haywire…" She blushed when she realized that she was rambling.

"Ah, um…hmm…As to how I know a limited amount about Gaea…Where I come from, Gaea is just a videogame, or a story. You…play it on machine. This whole "Light Warriors" business is just some sort of fairy tale where I come from…And now it's so real…" She sighed again.

"So…where you come from…we're not real?" Ryu asked, as he flopped back on the bed.

"I hate to say it but, yes." She cast her eyes down and clenched her hands into fists on her lap. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault. We thought that YOUR world was just a fairy tale that mum used to tell us to get us to shut up at night!" Genki then vaulted over and started to tickle her. This caused her to laugh back and retaliate by tickling Genki. Soon after that it turned into an all out tickle war before they got a few shouts and complaints form the people next door.

"Awww man!" Genki started complaining. Tickling people was fun.

Hikari put a hand to her mouth in an attempt to muffle her yawn. Kage noticed and stood up.

"I think the little princess here is getting tired. Care to go to bed Genki?" He asked.

"Fiiiiiine…" he complained. Hikari giggled before yawning again.

"G'night guys. I'll see you in the morning…" She was practically sleeping on her feet now. She swayed a little before being caught by Genki.

"Just go to bed already! You almost flattened me!" Genki pretended to glare at her but soon ended up laughing at the confused look on her face. He let go of her, waving a goodnight after Kage.

Hikari merely yawned and lazily waved. _'Why am I so tired already?...is it because I lost too much blood perhaps? I don't know anymore.'_

She absent mindedly grabbed her bed cloths, a soft lilac night gown and a pair of boxers. _'Mah, at least I still have these.'_ The night gown wasn't flimsy; it was a thicker fabric, good for the cool nights out in the wilderness. She walked over to the bathroom.

"Lemme know when your decent…I don't wanna be scared for life!" She commented as she closed the door.

"Will do." Ryu shouted back. It was slightly muffled though. She peered at her reflection again before getting changed. She folded her cloths and shouted, "Done yet?" then came out after getting a positive reply.

She blindly walked over to her bed, sluggishly picking up her things, and tripped a little on her way to the dresser, where she dumped her things. Blearily making her way back to her bed, she failed to notice Ryu looking at her as she fell onto the bed and fell asleep on contact.

"**_Where am I?" Hikari looked around the back void. A soft fading orange red light was off in the distance. She tried to somehow get over there but it seemed to get farther away the harder she tried. _**

_**She stopped and waited. After awhile it seemed to come closer to her, but then disappeared completely.**_

"_**WAIT! DON'T GO!" She screamed at it, but it was too late. She fell down to her knee's and started to cry. She didn't know what was so important about it, but for the little while it was there, she felt safe.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Out side of her dream, a small tear fell down Hikari's cheek, Ryu noticed. He was a light sleeper, and was awoken when she let out a small whimper as she whispered out, "WAIT! DON'T GO!"

He was concerned. What had made her cry? He didn't know. She seemed to quiet down after a minute and he fell asleep again.

* * *

_**This was a different dream. She recognized this place. It was her uncle's house. **_

_**She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. 'Am I dreaming again? Or am I really home?'**_

_**She looked at the clock. In an hour, her cousin and best friend, Vanille would be home. She only hoped that Vanille would come before her uncle, Kataz. She had a better chance of not getting beaten today if Vanille was in the house.**_

**_The front door opened and shut. Her eyes widened in fear as she heard her uncle's boots clunk on the floor as he took them off. She franticly looked for a place to hide, but stopped when her uncle glared down at her from the door._**

"**_It's your entire fault bitch, that your mother is dead. IF you weren't born, she'd still be here and your sister would still have a mother. However, you WERE born. And Lillian Fushicho is dead."_**

_**She sighed inwardly as she stood up, feeling numb, but not raising her hands or arms to deflect his blows. 'In a twisted sort of way, he's right…' she thought. Her head hit the side of the bed rather hard. She felt nauseous. 'Even in my dreams, uncle is still here…'**_

**_Her uncle stopped his assault when he realized that her head was struck. He didn't want anyone finding out. He grunted. "Make sure you clean up the blood, bitch." He left. Hikari curled up into a ball. She started trembling._**

**_She whimpered again. Her head throbbed! It—_**

Hikari bolted up from her nightmare. A faint breeze came in through the open window, chilling her as it hit her sweat covered skin. Her nightgown clung to her body. She looked over to Ryu. He was still asleep. She quietly noticed how the pre-dawn light fell across his face.

She got up, making sure not to cause any noise to wake him, and perched herself on the window. She inhaled the breeze. It smelt…wet. Like there was going to rain today or tomorrow. Her head started to throb. _'Great. I get a headache from that nightmare. I hope your happy uncle. It looks like you continue to hurt me even here.' _She looked over at Ryu again then looked back at the horizon.

What she didn't know was that Ryu was awake. He had heard her whimpers a few minutes earlier, and a few tears. Not to mention, "In a way…he's right," and "I can never escape him…". He didn't want to wake her up. But he was concerned. What would cause her to cry in her sleep?

He made the movements and noises of "waking up" and pretended to blearily rub his eyes. Hikari looked over her shoulder and fell off the sill in the process. She tumbled on her back giving a small "oomph!" and looked up at Ryu, noticing that he was upside down.

"Ehee hee hee hee…" She rubbed the back of her head in an embarrassed way. "Um…ouch?" He raised an eye brow at her.

"Ouch indeed." He gave her a small smile and began to walk away, but was stopped by her hand clutching his arm.

"Watch the sunrise with me? It's one of the few I've seen! Please?" She looked at him before turning back to the window. He sighed and walked the two steps to bring him to her side. She gave him a small smile before pointing at the small orb of red starting to emerge.

"Pretty!" She dropped her hand to the ledge and continued to watch for awhile as the red mingled with the blue, pink, orange and purple. In a way it reminded her of rainbow sherbet and play-doh. She stretched and gathered her clothing and went into the bathroom.

Ryu looked over before getting dressed. A planning look was on his face as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Done yet?"

"No. Just –swish—a –patter-- second!" This statement was followed by a small crash and a cry of "ouch!" The door opened to admit a frazzled looking Hikari, with a poor attempt at putting her long hair in a long braid down her back. It looked crooked and half of it was sticking out. Her clothing was a little rumpled form rushing to put it on. Her skirt hung around her knee's which she pushed down so it hung around her ankles. Her shirt was black, and her crystal showed up nicely against the dark background.

"Um…"

"I know it looks like crap. I always sucked braiding my own hair, I know…" She franticly tried to take out her poorly done braid, but gave up with a sigh. Ryu went into the bathroom and came out a minute later with her hair brush.

"We'll get Kage to do it when we wake him up." He said as he undid the rest of her braid. He started to brush out her tangled hair.

"Hey Ryu," she continued when he signaled that she had his attention, "When they go to sleep, they wear cloths right?"

"What kind of question is that?" he asked with a skeptical look on his face. He brushed over a particularly bad tangle and she winced as he gently brushed it out.

"Just answer it, I'm planning."

"Yes."

"Good. That confirms it then. What are the chances of them maiming be if I jump on the bed and wake them up?" A mischievous gleam was hinting in her eyes.

"Oh, probably slim to none. That's actually what I was thinking. I still owe Genki for that one time…" He grinned at her once he was done brushing out her hair.

"Thanks. You know, having people brush your hair is actually a calming experience. I should brush yours some time. Anyway, you think their door is locked?" She asked. She only knew a little of lock picking…Corey's diary had a lock on it so…

"I doubt it. If someone barged in that was going to harm them, Kage would turn them into one of the old bon fires at my village. So in other words, you'll be fine."

She stood up and crept put the door. She put her ear to the door, satisfied to hear someone lightly snoring. He motioned to Ryu to stay quiet as she slowly tested the doorknob. It opened. She had to stuff her fist in her mouth to muffle the giggle that tried to escape her mouth.

Genki was sprawled out across his bed in shorts and a t-shirt. Drool was coming out of his mouth as he mumbled something about…well, it was jumbled so she didn't know. Kage was more peaceful, an arm sticking out from under his covers to come across his face, the other across the pillow.

'_Awww…they look so cute…Maybe I should let them sleep……' _A grin spread across her face. _'NAWWWW!'_

Hikari leaned over Kage and tried not to giggle. Then she walked over to the end of the bed and jumped up and down on it. "Come on, get up!" Ryu was shaking his head at her and trying to wake up Genki.

"Let me sleeeeeeep!" Kage mumbled. She sighed and poked him in the shoulder.

"You have to get up Kage! Pwease?" She put her lip out in a puppy dog expression and beamed when he rolled out of bed with an 'oomph'. She bounded over to Genki and shoved him out of bed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"If that was what it would take to wake him up then I should have done that." Ryu watched as his brother chased Hikari around the room, and helped Kage get up from the floor. Either the people sleeping in the other rooms were too drunk to hear them, or to tiered to care. Kage sighed as he stuck his arm out and caught Genki by the neck of his shirt.

"Stop this, or we'll have people screaming their drunken heads off at us." His words may have sounded like a lecture, but the tired smile on his face gave it away.

"Ok, I'm gone. Don't wanna see naked men. Oh God, that just sent horrible images into my brain…" She shuddered before closing the door behind her.

* * *

"And here you go! Best piece of work yet!" Aliena handed her the weapon. She looked it over, examining it. Alyanna came out from the other room.

"So, liking that guard? It fits well doesn't it?" She asked. Hikari nodded.

"Thanks. It is comfortable…well, as comfortable as metal shell can get." She made a funny face before sighing. "I have to go. The others are waiting outside for me. Thanks again!"

"It was no problem. Hope to see you soon!" They both gave her a hug and waved her out of the store. The new shurkin hung on her back.

"So, what do you think?" She took it off and offered it to Ryu. He looked it over, tested the balance and handed it to Genki. He looked at it for a quick moment, and then passed it to Kage. He examined it before passing it back to her.

"It's a nice piece of work." Commented Genki. She took a step over to him and took out a piece of egg from his hair.

"You were walking around with egg in your hair!"

"Well, if SOMEONE hadn't thrown it at me, then there wouldn't be!"

"It's not my fault you decided to laugh at me when I was getting hit on by that fat guy!"

"You didn't have to throw egg at me and create a massive food fight!"

"Genki, that was you who started it." Kage remarked as they passed through the gate out of the city.

"Was not!" He whined.

"Quit arguing. Someone started it but the bottom line is that there was a food fight." Ryu said, looking at the forest that lay a mile or two away.

They walked a little ways until they came to the forest. Genki stopped them.

"You will want to watch what you do. Goblins like creating ambushes in forests if they can. They'll do it in swamps and open grass, but if given the chance, they go for the forest. Keep your guard up." Hikari blinked. This was one of the first times she'd actually seen him serious. He had a mostly joking and hyper manner. However that vanquished in a matter of second when he grinned and said, "I don't wanna have to drag your corpse around the country side, no matter how good looking you are!"

"Well, excuse me for sucking in battle yesterday!"

"You're excused."

Hikari mockingly huffed and turned her back to him walking forward. He shrugged playfully and drooped an arm across her shoulder. She rolled her eyes at his joking nature. Kage just chucked. After being friends with the brother duo, he was used to Genki's antics.

They had traveled for about 20 minutes or so, when a party of 5 Goblins could be seen, trying to set up and ambush. They noticed the four humans and rushed towards them, crude daggers waving ahead of them.

Ryu unsheathed his broad sword and hacked away at the first one. It fell dead under his blade. He charged at the one aiming a dagger at Hikari and struggled to pin it. Hikari noticed one going for Kage' unguarded back, and released her shurkin at it, nearly clipping Genki, but ultimately killing the Goblin. Genki took one down, by piercing it with his rapier in the heart, and jumped back as a charred Goblin almost crushed him. Ryu jumped back as flames sailed by his head, and burned the Goblin beyond recognition.

Genki took the gil pouches on the Goblin's dead bodies and gave 8 gil to every one. When he got to Hikari, he looked at her with amusement and seriousness in his eyes.

"Next time you want to hurl that thing, make sure I'm out of the way first?" he gave her a pat on the back. "I could help you improve your aim if you want."

"Thanks…maybe I'll get so good I'll be able to cut off that bandana of yours you so cherish!" She stuck her tongue out playfully at him, but then smiled good naturedly.

They continued on their way, occasionally encountering more Goblins, and a few Crazy Horses along the way. Hikari was sad to kill them, but in the end it was either her, or it.

* * *

They arrived at a small swamp. Hikari eyed it. Genki was already plodding ahead in the knee deep mud and sludge. She sighed and quickly pooped off her boots, tied the strings together, and hitched up her cloak and skirt. She tied them in a knot at mid thigh, and slung the boots over her shoulder, holding onto the laces. She plopped into the mud after Kage. Ryu followed at the back.

"Mud sucks." Genki commented from the front.

"Suck it up princess."

He looked back at her, glaring. "I'm not a princess."

"Suck it up girlie."

That came from Ryu. Genki made a face at him before plodding ahead.

"Would you just get along? I don't like the mud either." Kage said. Genki gave a little grumble before shutting up.

It took them about 30 minutes to clear through the swamp. Hikari collapsed onto the dry ground and took a cloth out of her bag to wipe her feet with. She stuck her boots back on and untied her skirts, feeling them cling around her ankles again.

Just as she got up, another Crazy Horse came at them. She let out a cry of pain as crashed onto her. It them used its hind legs to kick her a few feet away, leaving a small dent in her armor, and a really bad bruise on her arm. Kage incinerated it with a fire spell. Ryu ran over to Hikari as Genki made sure it was dead before plucking the Gil from the monster.

"Hikari!" Ryu shouted as he lifted her up slowly, trying not to move her too fast. _'All I wanna do is throw up…'_ She though as she moaned. She opened her eyes and placed a hand over her throbbing stomach. A soft blue glow emitted from her hand. She moved the glowing hand to her bruise. The swelling went, leaving just a shadow of the bruise it was before.

"Damn 'My Little Pony' wanna be."

"What's a 'My Little Pony'?" Genki asked. Ryu helped her up.

"Never mind. Just some demented children's toy that scares the hell outta any sane teenager." She commented. She looked around to see of there were anymore before leaving.

An hour before night, they stopped in a small clearing in the forest. They set up a fire and lay their sleeping bags a good distance from the fire. Genki took out a few cooking utensils, and started cooking.

"You're going to have to teach me how to cook soon. I don't want you men doing it ALL the time."

"You don't know how to cook?" Genki asked. We has watching the food very closely.

"I do…just not wilderness style. I just pop something already made I boiling water, or in the oven or microwave and yeah, dinner for me…whoo hoo." She said the last part sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can do that. Just not tonight." He replied.

"I'm back." Ryu said as he let the wood fall from his arms in a musical _clack._

"So, how long from here to the Keep?" She asked. She was nibbling on a piece of bread, her soup balancing on her lap.

"About an hour. We did most of the distance today." Kage looked at her from across the fire. "Are you sure you're ok? That Horse did get you good."

"I'm fine, I learned White Magic, remember? Really, thanks for the concern." She yawned. Ryu finished his food and pulled back her sleeve to look at the fading bruise.

"It's looking better than it did this after noon. Alright, get some sleep. Don't want you falling asleep on the fire."

She laughed and gave her utensils to Genki.

"I'll…clean 'em…tomorrow…" she muttered sleepily as she drifted off.

'_Get some better dreams tonight Hikari'_


	5. Women can be heroes too!

I don't own Final Fantasy so don't kill me or you could be charged for murder! XD

* * *

Gasping, Hikari bolted up from her sleeping bag and wildly looked around the campsite. The familiar shapes of her companions helped her frantic mind calm down. Glancing one last time at the fire, Hikari fell back down into her sleeping bag and fell asleep, hoping nightmares would leave her alone. She was unfortunate.

* * *

"**Oh my God! Just LEAVE HER ALONE!" Hikari heard the voice of her cousin shouting at Hikari's attacker. Kataz turned and sneered at his daughter.**

"**There's nothing you can do to help the bitch _dearest daughter._" He put a sickening emphasis on 'dearest daughter'. Vanille screamed and slapped her father. An ugly sneer fell onto his face as he shoved his daughter away and continued to pummel Hikari.**

"**You…bastard…stay away…from Vanille…hurt me if you…have to…" Hikari managed to gasp out as she felt pain. Her head ached even more than before. An orange and red light, like the flames of a fire, glowed around her and her uncle. It gave her slight comfort even during her beating.**

"**Who are you?"**

"**Shut up you mental bitch!"**

**Hikari gave no heed of hearing the REM image of her uncle, she concentrated on the comforting feeling that the light gave.**

"**Hikari? Are you okay?" The voice sounded masculine. It came from her cousin?**

"**Vanille…I've always said you act like a man at times…but do you have to sound like one too?"**

"**What?" Her voice sounded more feminine. "What the hell are you on?" Now it was even more feminine. Almost to her actual voice. "Are you okay? You keep shaking and shouting out 'Get away! Don't hurt her! Leave her alone!' Stop dreaming and wake up!" The male voice spoke through her cousin. Hikari woke up.**

* * *

Hikari opened her eyes. Kage was peering down at her. Concern was evident in his eyes as she sat up.

"Um…I was talking in my sleep again…wasn't I?" She looked down at her hands, waiting to hear the 'Yeah, you were. You want to talk about it?'

"Yes, you were. You were having a nightmare…do you want to talk about it?" He looked genuinely worried but Hikari couldn't seem to form words. She instead shook her head, glancing down again her hands.

"Alright then. But do know that if you really need to talk about something, we'll listen okay? You weren't that loud if that's what you were wondering by the way." He got up and went to wake up everyone else since it was nearing dawn. Hikari sighed but got up, grabbing her bag and going to the small lake of water they had found yesterday.

Staring at the calm surface of the lake, Hikari couldn't keep back the sob she choked out. A few tears fell into the water, making ripples on the lake.

"Hmmm…" Hikari impatiently wiped away the tears and franticly scrubbed at her face with some clear water. More ripples were created from droplets finding a way free in the cracks of her cupped hands.

"Time…" the word rolled off her tongue, wavering in the air as she reflected on her situation.

'_I got a visit from my uncle…2 days ago I guess…and wind up in one of my favorite videogames. And I'm a Light Warrior. It could be worse I guess. No Uncle, no more beatings—_

"—No more blood—no wait, there's monsters…"

"No more blood what?" Ryu came out of the tree line, kneeling down a few feet away from Hikari at the water's edge. He scrubbed at his face, pausing to swipe his hair away from his face a few times.

"Uh…" Her mind calculated a half truth quickly. "I tend to get into some fights at school when the Qwiksterz decide to pick on the new kid or something…"

"Qwiksterz?" He asked, splashing some water on his hair. Hikari thought for a moment.

"Yeah. They're a group of bullies at school who like to pick on the younger grades and such and the friendless teens. There's also other groups, but they tend to start most of it. I'm lucky though. I haven't gotten a broken nose yet, although I have gotten a few stitches and a broken bone I think…"

Ryu was openly staring at her. Hikari was looking at him funny.

"You fight at school?"

Hikari combed out her hair, cursing at the tangles in her hair. "Uh-huh. My dad doesn't like it though when he has to call our personal doctor over though…he tells me time and time again to stay away and stuff…At first it was just me in the smaller grades such as 5 and 7 and then Jordan and Kei started helping out. My fighting ability sucks though. I can't really hold my own against bigger men…"

"Jordan and Kei?" Ryu had moved to a stump behind her. Hikari turned to face him, placing her hands in her lap as she did so.

"They're my brothers. Well, not real brothers. Kei and Rosa are brother and sister and Jordan has an older brother…but he's across the world somewhere as a doctor. We've been friends since forever!" She cut herself off when she realized she was blabbing. She coughed and continued.

"Uh, yeah. The fights got easier as a few more people joined. I still sometimes manage to come home battered though. Usually a black eye or two and a few bruises. Last broken arm was…" She counted on a few fingers. "I'd say 2 years ago. I got ambushed one day walking home. Kei and Jordan found me a few hours later unconscious. Nasty bruises covering my face," She motioned to her left side, "bloody lip, left arm broken, sprained ankle, a few more bruises and a black eye."

Ryu was starring in horror at the thought. His eyes were wider than saucers and his mouth was agape. He finally managed to contain himself, shutting his jaw in the process.

"And the weirdest thing was when I was all healed, every time and the doctors looked at me everything," She paused, glancing at where a scar would be on her arm, "My bones were strong. Usually when someone breaks a bone, it's weaker at the break point. Nothing like that happened to me at all! My bones are just as strong, as if I had never broken them in the first place!"

"How?" Ryu got up and sat down beside her.

"I don't know. It's not as if I'm complaining though." She got up, wincing at the pin and needle feeling in her legs. Hikari sighed and sunk back to the ground.

"Well, that is strange. But it's a good thing too I guess. Any unwanted side affects?" He asked. He got up, pulling her from her resting place when she sank back down. She gratefully accepted the offered hand.

"Nah, I'm just extra groggy in the mornings for a few weeks. Normally I hate fighting, but I just seem to snap when someone's being bullied. Half the time I'm unaware of what I'm doing." She was grateful for that; her father wouldn't know that she had broken an arm because of her uncle.

"Hikari! Do you know where Ry— " Genki walked out from the bushes and spotted his brother. He glanced at Ryu's hand that still covered Hikari's. Ryu quickly noticed his brother's gaze and dropped Hikari's hand. Hikari was blushing rather hard.

"Pins and needles." She remarked offhandedly, as if the whole incident never occurred.

"Right." Genki replied, obviously not convinced fully. He walked to the edge of the water, slashing some water on his face and hair before turning to them. He pointed at Hikari.

"I don't care if you're tired tonight. You're working on your aim with that shuriken. I'm sure lover boy over here," Ryu blushed at this, "will help you with hand-to-hand if you want."

"I don't mind…" Ryu glared at his brother, miffed at the 'lover boy' statement.

"You sure? I bet you'll be busy with your own training and everything…" She lowered her eyes to the ground before glancing up again.

Ryu gave his brother a playful shove towards the camp before turning back to Hikari.

"Yeah, it's okay. Just don't fall asleep on me!"

* * *

The dark ruin keep stared at them from down the small hill. Genki noticed the dark aura and whistled.

"It feels…disturbing." Kage glanced at the ruins.

It was a typical evil ruin really. Some parts of the ceiling were collapsing and walls were broken into. Scents of rotten meat and age wafted on the breeze passing by the hill. The door had fallen off, disintegrating among the many worms and larva in the ground. Screeches of bats and feral animals were heard in the baritone of evil laughter just barely hearable.

Hikari shivered at the evil aura. Kage placed a hand on her shoulder before glancing out again at the ruin. Her hair —braided by Kage— whipped around and smacked her in the face. She growled and flicked the thick braid away, muttering something about cutting her hair.

"But you look nice with long hair." The three guys chorused, amused with her defeated look.

"And I bet I'd look great in a…never mind." She glanced down at her attire. She had decided to wear pants for the fight she knew was coming.

Kage walked down the hill, glancing around at the dead trees and flowers. Bats were clinging to trees and shrubs, staring at the human intruders. A few shrieked over head but none got in his way.

Ryu nodded and descended the hill after the black mage. Genki glanced down again before running down the hill after them.

"Hope…and faith." Hikari didn't realize she mumbled the words as she glanced back as she walked down the hill.

"This looks like fun." Hikari nudged Genki, telling him to shut up.

"We should go strait ahead. He's in the inner keep performing some ritual thingie." Hikari shouldered past the rotting doors, wincing at the smell. She put her hand over her nose, glancing around at the surroundings and waling forward towards a set of doors that were still in tact.

"This kinda reminds me of old Sana's hat." Genki gestured to a clump of cobwebs and bats.

"For once I agree with your lack of respect. It _does_ look like old Sana's hat." Kage glanced in the general direction. Ryu chuckled.

"You think she has a new hat by now?"

"I doubt it."

They stopped before the intact doors. Hikari shivered at the evil waves coming from the room. Kage pushed open the doors.

* * *

Hikari was unaware of what had transpired before the fight. She knew that Garland had given the standard "You must die now, blah blah blah, you'll never even scratch me," speech and a few evil cackles to go along, but she felt as if she was in someone else's body and watching though a fog.

She blinked rapidly, gaining sudden awareness as Genki crashed into her, both crashing into the wall. She managed to gently kick Genki off herself, half stunned by the crash. Her body groaned but she ignored it.

"Thanks!" Genki ran off behind pillars, trying to get as near Garland as possible without being seen. Kage was standing a few feet away from her, charging up a spell. Garland and Ryu were locked, their swords straining to gain the upper hold and slice into their foe. Ryu was strong, but Garland was far stronger. Garland thrust his weight forward, making Ryu grunt and stumble back a few steps, placing his sword in a defensive position at Garland's next swing.

"Fire!" Kage shouted, wisps of flames racing towards Garland. The dark knight impatiently batted his hand at the flames, extinguishing them from 10 feet away. Hikari sent her shuriken wildly flying, watching as he stopped it mid flight and send it sailing back at her. Genki decided to throw a throwing star, doing a little ditty before running under cover again when it struck an unguarded patch in Garland's armor.

Ryu put more force into his swings, striking Garland's sword, forcing the older man to move back. Kage sent out another fire spell, flames speeding near Hikari's thrown shuriken. It managed to clip Garland's left arm, burning the skin from the heated metal. He growled and sent a lighting spell at Hikari.

"Screw off!" Hikari shouted, darting to the side behind a pillar. She motioned for Kage to come over.

"Think you can send flames or lighting on my shuriken?"

"What are you planning?" he none the less complied, placing a glowing hand on her weapon. Flames sunk into the gleaming metal, completely avoiding her hand. She gave a few experimental waves before grinning.

"Aim a thunder spell at him. Trust me." Kage looked at her warily before doing such. Mana flowed around him before being focused around Garland. He swatted the spell away again. Hikari sent her burning weapon at the distracted Dark Knight. It left a burning gash across his chest. Hikari pushed Kage out of the way, taking the full extent of Garlands counter Lighting spell.

"AHHHH!" Hikari crashed against a pillar behind her. Kage sent off a spell before crouching beside her and handing her a potion. He tipped some into her mouth, chucking as she gasped and spluttered.

"That tastes so gross...but thanks." She got up, running over to Ryu who had been slashed. Genki was currently distracting Garland. Hikari kneeled down beside him, placing her hands above the slash across his chest.

"Cure." A glowing green aura flowed out of her hands and into Ryu. The wound sealed shut before her eyes. She placed her hands above a few more cuts, watching as bruises faded and cuts disappeared before her eyes.

"Thanks." Ryu squeezed her shoulder before running at Garland again. Genki stumbled back, sitting down on the ground and awaiting medical treatment. Hikari sighed but placed her hands over his wounds, glad that she could help out. Genki ginned at her before pushing her behind a pillar and darting off to a dark corner. A thunder spell hit where she had been but just a moment before.

"Thunder!" Kage came running to her, aiming a quick spell at Garland. He looked pleased when Garland had no time to counter it, having been stuck by a throwing star and hit by Ryu.

"Charge me up?" Kage extended his glowing hand to her weapon. Lighting and sparks danced across the shuriken, once again avoiding her hand. Hikari took a stance, flinging it with all her might. It dug itself into Garlands shoulder, lighting traveling to his body. Kage hit him with another Lightning spell as Ryu delivered the final blow.

The Dark Knight fell into a puddle of his own blood, sending one last spell that stuck Hikari. She gasped but stood her ground, grinding her teeth and listening as he choked out his last words.

"Damn…you all…for me to…" He coughed up some blood. "Be beaten…by sons of bitches and a bitch herself…" Hikari glared at the pitiful man, seething at the last comment. She struggled to contain the urge to kick him rather hard in the nuts.

"…Burn in hell Garland. Take your damn lies with you." Everyone turned to look at Hikari. She fell to her knees, anger and pity showing on her face. Her shoulder was bleeding, a black mark on her cloak.

"Ha…ha…ha…bitch." More blood flowed out of his mouth, pitiful gurgles and gasps making her want to puke. He shuddered before laying still, his eyes open and staring in evil glee.

Hikari fell down, unable to take the strain of her magic drained body. She promptly backed out.

* * *

Hikari awoke up to darkness. She almost panicked but remembered that it was just nighttime. A fire cackled to her right, the stars twinkled down at her from their inky darkness. Voices were holding a hushed conversation over the fire. She blearily managed to hear a small piece of it.

"—Uh…"

"—Hmm? Wow, you're sure strong…" A girlie giggle followed this.

"Thanks I guess…" Hikari could hear Ryu laughing nervously. "But um…I think there's someone else I'm starting to like…"

Hikari heard no more, unaware of Ryu's inclined head at her sleeping body. Nor did she hear the princess' sigh of defeat but cheer of approval. Or her ideas to get a certain White Mage to notice a certain Warrior…

* * *

Hours later, sometime in the middle of the night, Hikari woke up. She noted that the princess was asleep beside her. Genki was asleep next to Kage across the fire. Hikari scanned the area for Ryu, spotting his sitting form on a rock a 100 meters from the small camp. She struggled out of her bed roll, stifling a moan as her beaten body protested to the sudden movement. She was careful not to step on any leaves or twigs. Gingerly, she sat on the space beside Ryu.

"How are you feeling? You gave us a scare when you fainted." He offered a conversation starter. She took it.

"I'm really tired." She paused before talking again. "I guess the combined fall, magic consumption, the two Lighting spells and the shock of," Hikari suppressed the bile that rose in her throat, "Killing a man…got to me. I've been in fights however…" Hikari felt herself nodding off. She shook her head, willing herself to stay awake.

"I see. You know what's funny?" He noted how innocent she looked when she peered up at him from under her lashes, her eyes filled with weariness.

'_Traitorous mind! Shut up!'_ Ryu agreed that darkness was good. He could feel heat radiating off his face. She shook her head, willing him to continue.

"The princess was hitting on me." Hikari let out a small giggle, slurred with sleep. She was unaware that she was leaning her head on his shoulder. Ryu was glad it was the middle of the night; the darkness hid his blushing face.

"I can imagine that. How did you react to that?" Her mind was getting fuzzier…

"I told her I was interested in another woman. She laughed and started giving me advice on what girls like and the whole lot."

"Ah…" Hikari yawned, pinching herself to stay awake.

"I still remember the time some random dude was hitting on me. He groped my butt one time so I let my body guards take care of him." Hikari smiled fondly at the memory, glad that the man never walked up to her again…in fact she never saw him working there after that…

"You have body guards?"

"Yeah…Dad owns a software company…it's pretty big so he wants me to have protection when I go to a few places…" Hikari gave up staying awake and simply sat there.

"I was thinking…" Ryu stopped talking when he noticed that Hikari had fallen asleep. Her head was slipping onto his chest, her hair pooling around her. He sighed but picked her up, shifting her carefully in his arms.

He arrived at the camp, content that everyone was asleep so they wouldn't question him carrying her. He pulled back the covers, carefully slipping her into her bed roll and placing the covers snugly around her body. His hand brushed a few stray hairs. They were as soft as clouds…

Ryu caught himself, pulling his hand away and returning to his bed roll. Sleep overtook him fast, sending him into blissful dreams.

Yet he didn't know that Kage had been watching him…

* * *

Oish...Please review people...I've been working on later chapters but I' don't know if I'll use them or not...man this chapter sucked... 


	6. Could Kage win a eating contest?

You know the drill. I don't ownit so leave me in peace! Thanks for the reviews by the way!

* * *

The wonderful smell brought Hikari out of the dream world.

"FOOD!" Sudden outbursts weren't Hikari's thing. But she was famished so she could make an exception.

"SUBSTANCE!" Kage shouted as he woke up. Both mages were staring lovingly at the food on the rock table by the fire. Ryu and the Princess Sara had to restrain them from eating it all.

"You can eat your fill when we're done cooking! Go get changed or something!" Genki pointed off towards a clearing and small stream. When the mages wouldn't move, Sara grabbed both their arms and dragged them off in the general direction.

"But, food, need, now!" Hikari was snickering at Kage's stuttering for food.

"Do magic drained mages normally get this food craved? I know Genki and Ryu told me to cook more food but…" Sara shook her head. With strength surprising for a princess, she flung the two meters ahead, landing near the water edge.

"We mages get very hungry when put though a magical draining." Kage muttered darkly under his breath, something not expected from the quiet black mage. He shut up when Sara dumped his travel pack into his lap. She politely handed Hikari hers.

"Breakfast will be in 20 minutes. I'll go tell the two they had better make more with the way he's acting." Sara walked off, probably to continue cooking.

"You, turn around and NO peaking! I'm gonna change behind that rock." Hikari pointed at it before ducking behind. Kage turned around, probably to get changed as well.

"YOU FREAKIN PERVERT OF A-- " Kage did not turn around at her shout, fearing what a pissed off and hungry white mage could do. He did however; raise an eyebrow when a bloody mutated Goblin corpse landed a few feet away from the rock. Hikari walked out calmly.

"Uh…" Kage looked perplexedly at her. She squeaked out an apology and ducked behind the rock again when she noticed that he was half dressed. A minute later she emerged when Kage called out an OK. She was blushing redder than a tomato when she walked over to the stream and rubbed her face vigorly with water.

"Care to explain?" Kage offered. Hikari sighed but got up and sat at his feet, offering him a brush and hair tie. Kage sat down on a rock and started to brush out her hair.

"I was getting changed, perverted Goblin decided to sneak a free look, I maimed it beyond recognition and stumbled in on you while you were half naked. It could be worse though." Hikari winced when he brushed over a particularly bad tangle. He gently brushed it out before continuing.

"You think you could just put it up in a pony tail? My hair's gonna be frizzled at this pace." Kage didn't say anything but complied. A moment later her hair was swishing back and forth in a tight pony tail. Hikari got up and hugged him.

"You do a great job with my hair. Thanks a lot." Kage blush slightly.

"It's nothing."

Hikari ginned when she heard a few shouted curses over at the camp.

"I' m hungry. How do you suppose wecapture breakfast?" Kage grinned evilly when she started formulating her plan.

* * *

Hikari sat by the roaring fire, happily eating her third bowl of porridge. A loaf of bread was on her lap, and an empty skewer lay on the ground. Three more full skewers lay on a plate. 

Kage sat beside her, eating his fifth bowl. His loaf was half eaten, and two skewers lay on his lap. Ryu, Genki and Sara stared at them in open awe, amazed at how fast and how much they were eating. Hikari held out her bowl to Sara.

"Can I have more please?" Sara stared on mutely, filling up the bowl from the big pot and handed it back to her.

"Wow…" Both brothers stated, just barely managing to eat their loaf. Both were only on their first bowl of porridge.

"What? Never seen a person eat before?" Kage put down his bowl and started wolfing down his bread. Hikari was savagely eating another skewer of meat.

"You've got to get your energy back you know?" Kage flung a skewer into the fire and started on another.

The three regained their senses when both Hikari and Kage flopped onto the ground, both smiling.

"I'm full!" Hikari lazily grinned at Ryu and Genki. Kage laughed and belched. Ryu had finished all his food, staring at the full duo.

"Mages are crazy. I swear, I've seen a magic drained Kage eat many times and I'm still amazed on how much food they can consume." Genki collected the dishes and shoved them into Hikari's hands.

"Hey! Why do I have to wash them?" Hikari sat up, glaring at the thief. HE grinned and shoved the rest into Kage's hands. Kage then sat up and glared at the thief.

"You suck." Kage had gone back to his not as talkative self. Hikari sighed but picked the dishes off her green skirt. They both stalked off to do the dishes.

* * *

They continued on their way, making sure to guard the princess from the frequent attacks. In one instance a Goblin DID manage to break through their defenses. However the princess simply chanted a black spell and burned the sorry sucker. 

"What? Can't a girl learn how to defend herself? Lookit Hikari here? White Mage with a giant shuriken! Hello!" Hikari recovered from her shock and grinned at the princess, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah. See? Poor little fail and innocent white mage like me carrying around a big toy!" they both laughed, leading the way. The men continued to stare, confused on how the world was going to the women.

* * *

The outline of Cornelia was visible near dark. Tiny lights flickers and moved, dancing across the sleepy town. The 5 stopped on a hill, looking down at the town. 

"We've two options. One: We set up camp and continue tomorrow. Two: We risk night monster attacks but get the princess back home in two hours. All in favor of option one,"

Only Kage and Ryu raised their hands. When he asked for option two, Genki, Hikari and Sara raised their hands.

"We win! Let's go!" Sara pointed at her home and started skipping towards it. Hikari shrugged and ran after, laughing when Genki tacked her down. Hikari shifted her weight, flinging Genki off and tapping him on the head.

"You…are IT!" Hikari ran off ahead of Sara, trying to put as much distance as she could between her and Genki. Kage sighed at her playful nature but started running away from Genki as well. Ryu was unlucky, having reacted slower than the others. He was 'tagged' by Genki.

"I'll get you for this!" Ryu chased after Genki.

"No tag backs!" Hikari shouted. Ryu was a few feet away from her. She regretted calling out when Ryu came up behind her, just barely touching her shoulder and running away. Hikari mock-glared at him and ran after Kage, slinging an arm around his shoulder before retreating a few feet back. Sara was tagged not long after, tagging Hikari after her. She got mad, almost jumping on Genki and stealing his bandana.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Genki chased after Hikari, shaking a fist at the white mage. Hikari looked back and stuck out her tongue. She shoved the bandana in Sara's hand, pulling her along the wrist to run faster.

"WE DON'T WANT TO!" Ryu chuckled, watching them zigzag and trade off the bandana. This continued on for most of the walk back to Cornelia. About 10 minutes away, Hikari collapsed on the ground, huffing and puffing. Sara collapsed beside her, tucking the bandana secretly in Hikari's sleeve. No body noticed.

"Just give it back already?" Genki sat down ten feet away, mock-glaring at the girls. Ryu fell unceremoniously beside his brother while Kage sat down more quietly beside Hikari.

"Trust me." Kage leaned over and whispered in her ear. Hikari glanced at him, then Genki, then back at Kage. She nodded and pulled the bandana out of her sleeve and discreetly gave it to him.

Now, in this moment of time he had two options. A, being he gives it to Genki and betrays the girls. Or B, he runs away and plays keep-away with Genki. Now, option A DID sound fun. The girls would shriek in disbelief and anger but forgive him over time. And option B was more tantalizing. Having some bandana deprived thief on his tail while screaming threats and cusses. HE was sure the princess needed the enlightenment in vocabulary.

"Genki?" Kage taunted. He waved the bandana. Genki's eyes widened. Kage smirked and hid it in his sleeve, standing up, his stance screaming for Genki to try to get it back.

"You guys are mean." Genki sat down again dejectedly, watching the taunting form of the black mage. Ryu laughed beside him, giving him a noogie and messing up his hair even more.

"It's not ALL that bad bro. We get some entertainment out of this!" Ryu walked behind the group, his hands placed behind his head. They reached the sleeping city a few minutes later, Genki proudly wearing his bandana after Hikari had handed it back to him. The guards kneeled on the ground, their eyes on the ground.

"Your Highness! Are these the warriors that rescued you?" The first guard didn't look up. The princess regarded them.

"You may rise. Yes, these brave people saved me. I'm sure my father will want to talk to them. Send someone ahead and tell them to arrange rooms for my saviors. I want to show them my thanks."

Sara waved her hand in a dismissal. The first guard saluted and ran off towards the castle. Hikari sighed and yawned.

"I'm…so…" She didn't finish her statement. She sunk down to the ground, peering around sleepily at everyone. Genki smirked at her expression. Sara walked forward, dragging Hikari up by the arm and down the cobblestone path.

"Come on, I know you're tired. So am I so let's go! The faster we get there, the faster we can sleep in some nice comfy soft beds! I can't wait for a hot bath…" Hikari didn't protest to being dragged, inwardly jumping for joy at the prospect of a _hot_ bath.

"That sounds fun." Hikari started giggling at her own voice, but stopped short, withdrawing her hand and clutching her head with both hands. Kage pinched the bridge of his nose and walked rather quickly to the castle.

"Is it normal to get a headache after mana depletion?" Hikari momentarily forgot her tiredness and jogged to the castle, in turn puling Sara behind her. To more guards had confused expressions but scrambled to open the great metal doors for the princess.

"Sister!" A blur ran to them and tackled over the princess. Sara chuckled and hugged the mini version of her.

"I'm back, I'm back and it's all to these people here." Sara soothed her crying sister, petting her hair. Footsteps made Sara look behind her. She struggled to pick herself up but the Queen held out her hand and helped her up. She smiled and hugged her daughters.

"Dearest Sara…welcome home." She regarded her daughter for a moment before turning her gaze to the warriors.

"You have my deepest gratitude. You brought my daughter back to us." She nodded her head when a servant approached then and bowed.

"Your rooms are ready. His Majesty wishes you join him for breakfast tomorrow morning. This way." He walked off, expecting them to follow. Hikari gave a curtsy before following off. Ryu, Genki and Kage bowed.

"Leave your cloths on the bed, the maids will wash them for you and repair them. We will provide temporary clothing the meanwhile. You can go to the kitchens for something to eat since dinner was served 2 hours ago." The servant bowed towards the rooms.

"See you guys later. That bath sounds really good about now." Hikari waved, closing her door behind her. A maid was standing by the dressing screen.

"I've been told to cater to your needs. Do you need help out of your clothing?" Hikari stared blankly as the maid started stripping her. She snapped to her senses and hid behind the screen when she was down to her underclothes.

"Uh…I think I'll be fine from here." Hikari finished undressing and flung the garments on the bed and dashed to the bathroom, plunging into the _very_ large bubbly bath.

"Ahhh…" She relaxed and shampooed her hair, reveling in pleasure as the dirt was soaked off. Her head popped up from under the water, a confused and embarrassed expression creeping on her face when she noticed the maid standing in the door.

The maid bowed. "If there is anything else you need?"

"I think I'll be fine. Could you take my clothing for washing? It's in my leather bag. Thanks a lot!" The maid left with her dismissal. Hikari sighed again and continued to clean herself until she was all wrinkly and pruney.

She stepped out of the bath, wrapping a large white towel around her shivering body. She almost slipped in a puddle of water but caught herself, heaving herself up from the counter. She saw that a short and sleeveless nightgown with a V neck was laid down on the bed. She shrugged and let the towels drop, quickly donning the short nightgown. It reached her knees and clung to her body. She slipped on some socks and slippers, glancing down at her body.

"Gee…I know this is a castle and all, but can't a royal family afford to make these longer?" Hikari grabbed a robe—just a few scant inches longer than thewhite nightgown—and ran a brush quickly though her hair and ran out the door, hoping for some food.

Kage, Genki and Ryu looked up when Hikari walked though the kitchen door. They looked away when she looked at them, although Ryu was a tad bit slower to take his eyes away.

"So, whadda we got here?" She sat down between Kage and Ryu, swinging her legs to and fro in a childish manner.

"Bread, juice, beef stew, melon." A maid came in and placed a large plate and goblet in front of Hikari.

"Thanks!" the maid curtsied before walking out. Hikari said a bowed her head and mumbled a prayer before immediately eating, this time less feverously and neater.

"Tomorrow the King said he's gonna hold a banquet and ball for us…" Kage sipped his juice.

"I haven't danced for awhile… I'm afraid I won't be that good." Hikari blushed, taking a gulp of juice to hide her reddening cheeks.

"I'm not that great either. I'm sure we can learn from someone, right?" Ryu pushed his late away and tore his bread into pieces, popping them into his mouth once in a while.

"I really hope I don't get stuck in a frilly puffy ball gown…" Hikari plucked at her bread before sighing and laying her had across her arms.

"They probably will you know." Genki munched on a carrot. Hikari didn't raise her head, mumbling instead.

"You okay?" Ryu asked from her left. Hikari mumbled and yawned.

"Yeah…I guess…that bath was relaxing…" She had a goofy grin on her face, sighing contently. Genki glanced at her before running a hand though his now shining and clean blonde hair.

"I agree too!" Genki waved his hand in the air, nearly clipping his brother on the head.

"Hey watch it!" Ryu swatted away Genki's hand and started on an apple. "I'll agree. Hot water is a perk."

"How long you think it will take them to repair the bridge?" Kage asked. Hikari yawned, moving a hand and waving it around.

"I'd say mebbey three…Depends on how bad they want it done." Hikari pushed back her chair and got up, stretching lazily. Kage noted how much it reminded him of a cat.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Any longer and I might fall asleep down here!" She swayed a little, her loose hair fluttering around her, before departing from the room. The others said their goodnights and decided to do the same.

* * *

"NO WAY!" Genki could hardly contain his laughter. Hikari was franticly trying to run away from the castle seamstress. Currently, Hikari was perched on a ledge a few feet above the woman's head. 

"NO FRICKEN WAY!" Hikari leaped from her perch and dashed down the hall towards the gates to town. The guardsmen were in confusion over the whole mess so they didn't try to stop her, having their own fair share with seamstresses.

"What's going on?" Ryu walked down the hall, watching as a terrified Hikari once again evaded a desperate swipe from the woman.

"She refuses to wear a pink puffy ball gown." Genki explained, cheering when Hikari made it out of the castle safely. Gleeful "WHOOT!"s could be heard and this caused Genki to roll around laughing.

"I don't see what's bad about it…"

"You don't have to wear pink."

"Well, you do have a point there. I'm going to go see if there's anything I can do in town." Ryu waved over his shoulder, quietly snickering at the disparing seamstress.

"BUT IT'S MY FINEST WOOOOOOOOOOORRKKKKKKKK!"

* * *

"SAVVVVEEEEEE MEEEEEEE!" Hikari burst into Aliena's shop, diving behind the counter and peering out the window. Alyanna came out, a hammer in one hand and a sword in the other. 

"What's the problem girl?" Aliena came out behind her sister, a worried frown on her face.

"The, the, the, the" Alyanna put a hand on her shoulder and lead her to the back room.

"Calm down and spit it out."

"Castle Seamstress trying to get me into a, a, a, a…A PINK PUFFY BALL GOWN! AHHH THE HORROR!" Hikari saw the deranged woman running through the town outside the window. Hikari dived behind a trunk and fully out of view.

"If that woman comes, I'm not here. You haven't seen me before. Never ever ever!" She shut up when the door opened. The seamstress walked into the shop, glancing around and peeking over the counter into the back room.

"May I help you?" Aliena came out, leaning her weight on the counter and effectively blocking the view of the back room.

"Yes, I'm looking for a white mage, long blond hair, green eyes, carrying a giant shuriken…She's missing the robe though."

"I haven't seen her…Hey, Alyanna! You seen the white mage?" Alyanna came out as well, her purple hair draping softly down her back.

"Now that you mention it…" Hikari twitched, prepared to leap and escape at sudden notice. "I bumped into her when she was running towards the Mage's library…Wonder why she was running though. Didn't even stop to say sorry! But then again I wasn't paying attention…" Alyanna shrugged, feigning innocence.

"I see. Thank you!" The touched seamstress ran out the door, banging it shut and making the shop rattle. A few minutes later, Hikari tentively crawled out of her hiding space and sighed in relief.

"I swear…That was too close. I knew I shoulda ditched the armor and crap…" Hikari placed the battered up equipment on the counter.

"I had a few run-ins with Garland and some Crazy horses or something. And I guess I tried to infuse magic in this…" there were a few scorch marks and chips, but it was still in very good condition. The twins sighed. There were a few dents in the armor, and a few scratches in the bracer.

"The bracer and shuriken we can fix, however we need to make a new Guard." Alyanna took the battered up metal and melted it down, probably to be used for some small weapon or tool. She then took out a large sheet of metal and placed it in the forge.

"Come back tomorrow, we should have the repairs done. 30gil tomorrow, okay?" Aliena took the shuriken, sighing when she heard a crack.

"On second thought, 70gil. I'll add some materials so the magic won't damage it as much." She melted down the metal and took out a new piece and drew out a chart. Hikari waved and said her thanks before peering out the door. When the cost was clear, she sprinted out and sighed when the Seamstress found her again.

* * *

"At least it's not that puffy and…ick anymore." Hikari shut up when a maid 'accidentally' pricked her with a pin. The main Seamstress did a few things before nodding in approval. 

"That will do." Hikari glanced at the dress again. There were sleeves, just not as poofy as before, and there was a collar. Dark pink was the main color, weather it was the skirt part, or the top. A lighter and sparkly pink showed in the front of the skirt, the dark pink framing it so it appeared as a triangle. A pretty white bow was tied at the back around Hikari's waist, the edges dangling near the floor. Light pink gloves covered her hands, not even going past her wrist. Ribbons laced up her arms, a few ends fluttering as Hikari walked around. A few jewels and decorations were studded around her chest area, but they actually looked nice.

"I guess…this is decent…" Hikari sighed when the dress and decorations all went off again.

"Make sure you're in your room by the 5th bell. Maids will assist you in your hair and dressing. Oh you're going to be the gem of the ball!" Hikari sighed but agreed. She lazily wandered to her room, glad that she had 2 hours to burn…and knowing Genki…

"Time for training!"

On time too.

He would drag her out to the training grounds and put her though accuracy exercises…and he'd eventually get Ryu to help with hand to hand combat…

Which is why she sighed and followed him out the door of her room.


	7. Dancing Dreams

Hikari closed her eyes as the castle maids styled her hair. 

"Do you mind if we cut it?" A maid tapped Hikari on the shoulder.

"Huh! What!" Her eyes popped open.

"I said, do you mind if we cut it?" The maid looked into her eyes as she said this.

"Um…how much?" Hikari was fearing for her hair now…

"Nothing much, just an inch trim on the edges." Hikari sighed in relief.

"Alright then, I don't mind in the least."

"Ryu, aren't you ready to go yet?" Kage knocked on his door. Ryu called out for him to come in.

Ryu was dressed in a regal looking red tunic, gold outlining the edges, sleeves and collar. His pants were white, gold designs patterning up on leg and silver on the other. He had a black cape fastened to his shoulders, adding an all out heroic look to him.

"Almost…" He touched up his hair just a little and straightened his collar.

Kage was clad in blue, his tunic and pants had silver designs along the collar, sleeves and hems.

"COME ON ALREADY!" Genki burst though the door in green. HE had gold and silver patterns on his tunic and dress pants. All wore brown leather boots. Genki and Ryu knee height and Kage ankle height.

"Want to go see if Hikari is ready?" Kage asked. They both nodded and exited Ryu's room.

Hikari sighed nervously as she was waiting in an opposite room than the guys. She had watched them walk into the ballroom already and was stunned at their appearance…but more so by Ryu's…

"And Light Warrior, White Mage Hikari Fushicho!" Hikari gulped but walked out the doors and down the stair case, politely accepting Ryu's offered arm. She noticed the three men were staring at her. She blushed and they looked away, Ryu's eyes breaking off her seconds after them.

They all sat down at the large table in the other ball room. The four were seated near the King and his family, Ryu and Genki seated on either side of her. Ryu pulled out her chair for her and Hikari blushed, quietly thanking him and sitting down after the king.

Dinner went well, the Light Warriors being praised. A dancing celebration was then held after dinner. They all received medals and even got knighted.

Hikari was currently sitting off to the side, politely declining dancing invitations.

"Care to dance?" Ryu walked up to her, extending his hand.

"But…I can't dance um…" She blushed.

"Don't worry…I'm not that good either if it helps…" he said. Hikari nodded and accepted his hand.

They walked to the dance floor, Ryu leading her into the dance. It was fairly easy, a waltz of sorts that Hikari could follow.

"Hey, not bad." Ryu grinned at her, twirling her around delicatly. She smiled back at him. "Heh heh, not bad yourself."

The time came to switch partners, Hikari going off to Kage and the princess going off to Ryu.

"So, hows the party?" Kage asked her, smiling politly.

"It's endurable. I'm sort of used to these things from all the events my father has to go to..."

"Your father an important man?" He asked, twirling her around. She came back, her palm going into his delicatly.

"Yeah...a very great buisness man...that's why he's not home most of the time but I love it when he is. He spends so much time with me."

"I see." They switched partenrs again, Hikari going over to Genki.

"Hey." Hikari smiled at him. He spun her around, "So, what do you think so far?" He asked,, steping to the side.

"It's alright..." She snuck a peak at Ryu, finding him still dancing with the princess. Genki and Hikari talked of little things, Genki winking over Hikari's head as he passed her back to her brother. Ryu rolled his eyes and delicatly took her hand, spinning her around gently.

An hour later, Hikari had gotten tired of dancing, her feet protesting to the repeating movements. She excused herself from dancing from the king, making her way oer to the balcony.

"Lovely evening, is it not?"

Hikari glanced over at the gentelman, sipping some wine in a glass.

"Yes, a fair night." Hikari glanced back at the stars, squinting at the moon and earth suspended in the sky.

"The Blue Star is beautiful on a night such as this." HE tried at conversation. Hikari merely 'hmm'd and remained staring at the earth. The man left after awhile, joining a party of giggling women. Kage came out onto the balcony, sighing in relief, liking more quiet settings.

"Tommorow we're going to start on our way to Pravoka." He stated, leaning against the banister.

"To get a ship, right? Ryu told me this afternoon. I wonder what it's like!" She beamed, turning to face him.

"Well...there are markets everywhere I am told...and you can smell the sea, so crisp and invogorating, my father said."

"Your father travels? Oh wow, he must be lucky!" Hikari smiled, thinking of all hte places she would have to see.

"Why is everyone over here?" Genki came in, a non alcohalic drink in his glass. He sipped some and stood next to Hikari.

"Well, I got tired of dancing." Hikari rubbed her feet, Kage nodding to her response.

"I'll bet 10gil that Kage here came for the quiet." Genki smirked, nodding at his friend. Kage nodded back, sitting down against the wall.

"I'm not used to this much dancing." Hikari sighed, sitting down on the floor as well. Genki shrugged and followed the suit, Ryu soonafter comming out and sitting on the other side of Hikari.

"It looks like we all had the same idea...or at least where to go." They chuckled before becomming silent. Hikari let her head lean on Ryu's shoulder, going into a sort of doze.

"Haha, looks like the little 'princess' here is about to fall asleep." Genki pointed out at his blushing brother. Kage laughed silently, standing up.

"It would be best if someone took her to her room where the maids can undress her and place her to bed." Genki nodded.

"Kage, why don't you since you seem so eager to leave the party? Ryu an' I will follow later...as soon as I manage to dislodge the princess from us, that is." Kage nodded, steering a sleepy Hikari to the hallway to their rooms. They arrived safely, Kage turning her over to the maids. They undressed her and put her in sleeping clothes, the girl falling asleep the instant she touched the sheets.


	8. Her First Kill

"Five...more..minutes..." Hikari mumbled, hugging her pillow, her body hanging over the edge of the bed. Genki rolled his eyes and poked her, withdrawing his and as soon as she rolled over and yawned. 

"washhoo...oo ufsh...??" (Translation: What do you want?) She looked at the three men, already dressed and ready to go at her bedside. Sleep still lingerted in her eyes, her mind not fully comprehending why they would be in room this early in the morning.

"Time to go, we got you some food. Get dressed and meet us as the drawbridge." Said ryu, leaning against the wall. Her response was to fall asleep again, Genki sighing, shoving her out of bed.

"Alright...WHO'S THE IDIOT THAT PUSHED ME OUTTA BED?" Hikari growled, spotting a running Genki. Her eyes narrowed as she gave chase, pinning him down and smacking him over the head. Ryu and Kage shook their heads in pity for the poor theif.

"Um...Hikari?" Kage pointed at her attire that was currently riding up her leg, already mid thigh. She blushed and dove under the covers.

"Alright already! Just lemme change!" She sleepily mumbled, shoving them out the door and donning some leggings, a red skirt and a black shirt. She had recieved a few more clothes from the princess, having been taken on a shopping trip. She decided to forgo her normal cloak, the weather being pleasent enough. she walked out her door, a bagel in her mouth and a cup of apple juice in the other. She nearly walked into a maid, tiredly mumbling an apology before swinging by the kitchen to drop off her now empty cup. As a last minute thought, Hikari grabbed a few apples, taking a bite out of one herself.

"Hey sleepy head!" Genki greeted, a grin on his face. Hikari yawned and waved barely in reply, throwing an apple at his head. To her dissapointment, he caught it, taking a large bite out of it.

"Nice aim." Genki teased.

"Crappy catch." She replied, tiredly leaning on Ryu. Kage discreetly raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. Hikari yawned and attempted to straighten herself, instead bashing her head on the wall.

"Owwwieee..." She rubbed it slowly, pouting. Ryu gave a quick glare at Kage, one that Hikari missed. Kage smiled inocently and shrugged.

"Alright, lets get moving...I guess." Hikari said at last, stumbling into a half awake walk, every so often tilting to the side. After an hour out of the city, Hikari was a little more alert, having been hit rather hard on the head by a goblin. Her response was to snarl back and kick it where it hurts, before rather violently stabbing it with her shurken.

"Remind me not to get her THAT pissed..." Genki whispered to Ryu. Ryu nodded and gulped at her now smiling face.

"Next one to hurt me gets more than that..." They all nodded. Hours later, Hikari was yawning and leaning against Ryu once more, clearly half asleep. The sun was almost over the hills, the sky getting darker every moment.

"Alright, I'd judge we're about half way to Pravoka...so lets rest." Ryu nudged hikari, whom blinked and yawned again. She set up her sleeping bag up in a tree, making the boys arch eyebrows.

"I don't want anything getting me while I sleep! Besides, this way I don't have to get out of the nice warm sleeping bag on my nightwatch. I can see everything from here!" they all shrugged but let her stay up there. They weren't to blame if she fell out of the tree. Hikari settled down and fell asleep imediatly, missing out on dinner.

"She seems pretty tired." Kage offered, eating his portion of the stew. Genki nodded and spooned out some for her, placing a covering over her bowl.

"I guess she's not used to this as much as we are...well...you know..." Genki offered, stretching and beginning on his stew. Ryu finished his, wiping it clean with some water that Kage conjured up.

"I'll take first shift and then wake up Hikari so she can eat, alright?" Kage and Genki nodded, cleaning their bowls and crawling into their sleeping bags, soon falling asleep. Ryu sat beneath Hikari's tree, his senses on alert.

* * *

Hikari yawned again for the fourth time during her watch. Nothing interesting at all was happening. Interesting would be ambushes or some werid light in the sky or ANYTHING but this. Unfourtunatly for her, a band of bandits decided to attack. 

"Hey--WHOA!" Hikari fell out of her tree when one climbed up behind her and swung a club at her back. Kage woke up from the noise, instantly zapping the one in the tree.

"Wake up!" Hikari grunted, smacking one with her shuriken. "Do we kill them?" She asked, kicking and hissing when one cut her arm. Ryu nodded as he sprung into action.

"We must or they'll attack more people." Genki said, running up close to one and slitting their throat. Three were left, Hikari gulping but jamming her weapon point into the bandit's unprotected face. Kage burned another, Ryu severing the last one's head off.

"Oh God..." Hikari took one look at the mess before stumbling over to some bushes, the contents of her supper leaving her. She came back minutes later, her face ghost white.

"You've...never killed before, have you?" Kage asked quietly. Hikari shook her head. "We...there's no reason really...for us to kill." She swayed and leaned against a tree, shakily pressing her hand to her wound. "I'm not going to heal it until I clense it..." She lay her head against the tree as Genki pulled back her sleeve, wiping a wet cloth down the long scratch.

"Alright, should be clean." She wearily nodded, letting her hand hover over her wound. The air around her blurred blue before she dropped her hand, scratch healed.

"I'll take next watch...however, we must move away from here or we'll have monsters swarming around us." Kage began packing his bag hastily, Ryu nodding and packing up himself. Hikari groaned and shakily stood up, slowly packing up herself after climbing back up her tree.

"Yay..." She yawned, falling in line with the rest of the guys as they searched around for a new camp site.


	9. Obtaining a Ship

Hikari woke up that morning, her mind not completely remembering what had happened last night. She sat up in her sleeping bag, pondering this before the events played themselves before her eyes.

'_I really killed a man…_' She thought to herself as she got up, taking some clothes with her as she walked to the small creek the quartet had found. She splashed water on her face, eating a mint leaf before spitting it out, wishing vehemently for a tooth brush and tooth paste.

"Good morning." Ryu greeted her, offering her a small smile as he splashed water on his face to wake him up. His hair was ruffled from sleep, his clothing wrinkled as well.

"Good morning." Hikari greeted back, stifling a yawn. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, smiling back.

"How are you from last night?" He asked, yawning himself. Hikari sighed and glanced at the water.

"I'm not alright with it…but I think I'll manage…at least."

"Good. If you were alright with killing people…well, I'd worry for your state of mind." Ryu replied, nodding.

"Yeah…" She nodded, getting up. "Would you mind standing here and making sure no monsters or the other guys walk in on me changing?" Ryu nodded, standing in front of the bushes she changed in. She came out a moment later in a black skirt and red top.

"Thanks. I'll stand guard for you if you want." She motioned towards him with her hand, at the clothing in his arms. He nodded and stepped behind the bushes, re-emerging in black pants and a red tunic.

"Back to camp." Hikari nodded, following him back to their camp.

39723974

They reached Pravoka by sundown, having fought many monsters. Their clothing was ripped a little, nothing that Hikari couldn't fix.

"Finally…" They reached the inn, the single rooms being a little expensive, so they opted to get a room with four beds in it. Hikari claimed the one by the window as hers, immediately settling down on the bed to rest.

"Tired, eh?" Genki asked, settling on the bed across from her.

"Yeah, I'm not used to walking all day…I get stuck with the paperwork that I can legalize."

"Ouch."

"Yeah…"

"Well, rest well then." Hikari didn't need to be told twice, immediately falling asleep, skipping her dinner.

4923872

The next day, Hikari spent her time at the armor shop, getting it tuned up, her weapon at the weapons shop.

"So you're…their cousin." Hikari finished, trying to get the relation between the male at the counter and the smith twins back at Cornelia.

"Yeah, I'm Alex." Alex was a strong, young youth, probably not even older than twenty. HE had blond hair and brown eyes, and many muscles used to hard working over the fire.

"Ah. Reiyanna told me I could come to you for armor and the like…"

"Ah, she must like you then to give you all that." He pointed to her armor and the knife she showed him.

"Yeah, that's their work alright." Alex grinned, taking the metal guard offered to him. "I'll melt this down later and give you a better one, how is that? This one is old, that much I can tell…it has the year inscribed here, and it's too battered up and burnt."

"Wow, it's kinda cool you being able to tell all that! Yeah, I sort of got bashed around fighting some guy so…"

"Ah, that would do it. Let my assistant take your measurements and I'll get to work immediately. Depending on how it goes, it should be done by tomorrow. And I'll give it to you for only 200gil no less."

"You sure?" Alex nodded. "You're awesome! Thanks so much!" She smiled and let the assistant take the measurments, scampering out of the store once paying Alex a 100 deposit since that was all she had on her at the moment.

"Hey, they're saying something about pirates being in town, hording the port so no one can get in…wanna help me do something about it?" Kage asked as he exited the library next to the smithery.

"Sure…but we might want to get Genki and Ryu first… I don't have my iron guard at the moment since Alex was going to melt it down and produce a newer one."

"Ah, that might be a little of a problem…Just stay away from the pirates and only get involved when needed, alright? I'll make sure Ryu or Genki keep an eye out for you."

"Thanks." Hikari followed him to the port, Ryu and Genki already being there, swords drawn.

"Hey, these lads 'ere think they kin stop us!" One pirate sniggered. Another laughed.

"Aye, they're but boys."

"Oi, lookit this! A lil'lass think's she kin fight us!" The captain pointed to Hikari, who had a staff in her hand. Lisa, the weapons smith didn't want her to go defenseless while she worked on Hikari's weapon, so she gave the whitemage a staff, insisting that it wasn't a bother.

"Hmph." Hikari snorted, holding her weapon in a defensive position.

"Aye, lets' entertain the lads and take the girl as our prize!" The other men cheered at this, advancing slowly.

"Oh boy." The citizens hid in their houses, not a person or dog on the street as Kage cast a bolt spell, Genki zipping in and out, seeing what he could steal. Hikari cast a protective spell on herself and Kage, whacking a pirate across the head that got too close to her.

"Creep!" She shouted, running a few steps away and behind Ryu, whom was fending off two at the same time. It seemed that these pirates were better with the act of surprise than actually fighting, which Genki and Ryu had practiced all the time at home in their spare time.

"Thunder!" Kage shouted, hitting the captain. The rest of the men fell back, surrounding the captain, all battered and bruised.

"Please! Don't kill me! I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear!" The captain stuttered, his men nodding. "I'll even give you my ship!"

Hikari nodded at this, warily staring at the bunch.

"Make sure you pay back the townspeople you stole from, and work honestly…if we hear anything about you goofing off or stealing again, we won't show mercy a second time!"

"Yes, yes! You are too kind!" The captain bowed to the ground, thankful for his spared life. A few citizans came out, tying rope around the pirate's wrists, taking them to the town jail to stay until they could figure out how to put them to work.

"Thank these warriors for helping us in our time of need!" people shouted and cheered, patting them on the back and telling them they would hold a party that night in honor and thanks.

"We didn't really do anything…" Genki mumbled, though enjoying the attention. Kage smiled a little, not saying a word as a few girls crowded around Ryu, flirting shamelessly with him. Hikari thought she felt a small twinge of jealousy, but didn't catch the look that Ryu gave the men that crowded around her, complimenting her on her bravery. Genki managed to get some of his own flirters, and even Kage too, though he was quiet about it.

"Horray for the Hero's of Light!"


	10. It sucks being seasick!

"Ugh…" Hikari moaned, just hours into their sea voyage. Ryu was at the helm, steering the ship since he had a little experience when it came to sailing a ship. A sailor was teaching him how to steer the ship effectively. Genki was up in the crow's nest, looking for shallow waters and obstacles with the sailor that was helping him out. Kage was taking a rest on deck, making sure Hikari was alright. A few other sailors were running around on deck, letting sails loose or tying them up.

"Sea getting to you?" Kage asked, slowly rubbing her back. The girl nodded and moaned, trying not to heave up her lunch.

"I swear to God I'm good flying in the air, but I suck at sea voyages…" She moaned again, grimacing as bile reached her throat.

"Just breath in slowly, and try not to focus on it…" He winced when she vomited over the side of the boat, sinking down after she had dispelled her load.

"I hate this…" Kage sighed and resumed rubbing her back, calling over to Ryu. The warrior came over, noticing the white mage's condition.

"Oh boy…" He sighed and kneeled down next to her, also rubbing her back. She groaned, quickly putting her head over the side, dry heaving.

"I'll take her down to her cabin…I think I have some medicine on me…" Kage nodded and took control of the ship, under the direction of the sailor.

"Come on Hikari…you'll be fine in just awhile…" He picked her up delicately, stepping down the stairs with care. He removed her cloak and placed her on the bed, putting a pot in her hands. He hung the cloak up on a hook, digging around her medicine pouch for some sea sickness tonic.

"Hikari, I want you to drink a little bit of this tonic, and then some water, alright? You can't get dehydrated." Ryu placed the mouth of the bottle to her lips, helping her to drink some. When she was done, he got her canteen and placed it to her lips again, making sure she drank a healthy amount.

"Ugh…" she groaned, whimpering as her stomach churned with the new substance in her stomach.

"Want me to stay with you for awhile?" He asked, tentivly placing a hand on hers. She nodded, her voice sounding raspy.

"Could you…just talk? Talk about anything…it gives me something to keep my mind off…this." She responded, grimacing.

"Alright…well, the sailors say we're on our way to Elfheim. They say the prince has been under a cursed sleep for years…"

54084308

The next day, Hikari was feeling a whole lot better, having gotten used to the rocking of the ship.

"It's good to see that you're better." A sailor remarked, handing her a rope. Hikari smiled and tugged along with Ryu and Kage, sucessully pulling down the sail. IT would take them six more days by ship to reach their destination. Hikari let the more seasoned sailors deal with the knots, turning to Ryu, wringing her fingers nervously.

"Um…I really want to thank you for helping me last night…your talking really helped." She blushed, giving him a quick hug of thanks before going down to the kitchen to see what needed to be helped with.

"I'd say she's growing to like like you bro!" Genki smirked and winked at his flustered brother as he walked backwards, almost tripping over a mop overboard.

"Sh-shut it! No she's not!" Ryu's blush became worse, making Genki chuckle along with Kage.

"You sure about that? I can tell that you like the girl!" Kage grinned, poking fun at his long time friend.

"Okay…so maybe I do like her a little…but you're not telling her!" Genki laughed, patting his brother on the back.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with us…we hope." Ryu sighed and went to the wheel of the ship, casting glares at the two laughing boys.

3939839

"Oh God…land…" Hikari jumped off the ship rolling forward at the last moment to absorb some of the shock. She sprung back up a moment later, dusting herself off and happily twirling around, her hands raised to the sky.

"You do know you'll just get sea sick again when we get back on that boat." Genki retorted, jumping down next to her. She stuck out her tongue childishly, glad that she was back on land.

"I'll take walking to a place over ship anyday…though I will admit it was pretty nice once I got used to it." She admitted, smiling up at her friends.

"Good." A sailor waved to him, all eight of them filing out, leaving two sailors to stay with the ship while the rest got supplies. They walked for most of the afternoon, only encountering a few monsters, which were swiftly disposed of. Ryu commented on her improving fighting, which made the white mage blush a light pink and stutter. Genki smirked inwardly at this, discreetly pointing it out to Kage. The two boys grinned, making lovey-dovey expressions behind the couple's backs.

"Ahh…" Hikari sighed happily when they reached the town, immediately running to the inn.

"You two don't mind if I get us some rooms and take a nap?" They shook their heads, the girl happily running into the inn. She came out a moment later, handing the boys a key and keeping one to herself.

"You guys are sharing…for once they have a single bed room open!" They laughed and poked a few jokes at this, letting Hikari go and take a nap.

"You know…if you really like her, why not take her out on a date?" Ryu blushed as Genki said this, looking the other way at some flowers.

"I don't know…" Genki sighed and palmed his face.

"Well, it's a very nice town to begin with, and I'm sure you can come up with flowers. Girls love flowers!"

"Um…"

"I asked around and the bar has some really nice food." Kage walked up behind them, scaring the living daylights out of Ryu.

"…You guys are gonna set us up weather you like it or not, aren't you?" Ryu sighed again, groaning.

"Eventually." Genki grinned, placing an arm on Kage's shoulder.

"But what if she has a boyfriend back at home?" The warrior panicked, instantly hating the thought.

"I think she would have told us by now you know…" Kage mentioned, looping his arm around Ryu, pulling him down the street down towards the item shop. Some nice flowers were out for sale.

"Alright, I think we can come to a compromise." Kage stopped and picked out a few bright flowers that he was sure the female in their group would love, pulling Ryu into the store with him.

"You take her out on one date tonight…and we'll quit pestering you." Ryu raised an eyebrow in suspicion when Kage held out his hand for a shake.

"…Alright." Ryu winced and shook hands with him, sort of already dreading what miserable things could happen tonight.

What if she didn't accept?


End file.
